Spreading Holiday Cheer
by PhunkyBrewster
Summary: For Ikie. Mindy doesn't have the best luck when it comes to Christmas parties. Thank goodness she has a friend like Danny to make things infinitely better. Warning: explicit smut. Mindy/Danny. One-shot.


There was a textured spot on her closet ceiling that bared a striking resemblance to the profile of a crowned woman. On a tumultuous night, much like this one, she would find herself lying on her closet floor, searching for the regal friend whom she would pretend could give her advice on whatever was troubling her. It was certainly strange, but her presence was oddly calming. It made the slight discomfort that came with lying on the floor preferable over lying on her comfortable bed, alone with her thoughts. At that moment, she favored the company of Lady Nordstrom (a name she felt was more than appropriate) over the throng of people celebrating the holidays in her living room.

However, she was having a lot of trouble locating her friend on this might have been the copious amounts of rum momentarily jostling her vision, but her Royal Realness simply would not make herself visible. If her bed wasn't cluttered beyond functionality then she would make an attempt to trudge her way to it to rest. Instead, she remained on her floor, abandoned with her own melancholy.

Her ears vaguely detected the sound of her bedroom door opening and her name being called out into the dim light. With her body anchored by libations and extremely painful footwear, she simply remained stationed. Just as she considered voicing her whereabouts the heavy, off-beat footsteps neared enough for her to simply wait to be discovered. Mindy hoped in vain that she looked beautifully crestfallen…or, at the very least, that her hair wasn't too matted.

"Mindy?" she heard him call. "You have no water in your fridge, so I raided your weird emergency kit and gave a bottle to Tamra…" The rest of the sentence trailed once Danny came into her frame of focus, towering over her with a look of hazy concern. He had lost his leather jacket (interesting, she thought, considering that he "wasn't staying long") and the look of his navy blue long sleeves rolled up above his elbows exuded an unfamiliar casual feel, even from her warped point of view.

"That's fine, Danny," she said. "Just don't give me a lecture on how irresponsible it is to not have any water in my fridge, okay?"

"'kay," he mumbled, seemingly entranced by the dramatic sight before him. "You okay?"

"Hmph." She didn't possess enough energy to lie, nor explain herself. Unsurprisingly, Danny shifted a little before taking a seat next to her outstretched legs. He bent his knees and wrapped his arms around his shins until he was able to connect his pointer fingers securely. With him closer, she could detect the telltale glossiness of the eyes that belonged to a man who's had his fair share of tequila shots, though the rest of him looked perfectly normal. It was always a mystery to her how Danny managed to carry off his inebriation so well.

"What, are you sad?" he asked abruptly, though she was sure he meant to sound far more comforting. "Is it a guy?"

With a roll of her eyes and an exaggerated groan, Mindy replied, "God, am I allowed to be in a funk that isn't caused by my dating life?!"

"You're right, I'm sorry. So, what's got you upset?"

"Just the way men can be so stupid."

"See?" he cried with a point.

"No, I don't mean it like that!" Mindy clarified as she propped her upper body up on her elbows. "I just mean…okay, you heard Richard Vasser out there, right?"

Danny grimaced. "I saw him, but he's a prick, so I kept my distance. Why?"

"Well," Mindy cast her eyes downward. "He got into the Bethune Surgeon's Association this year."

"Wow, _that_ hack?" Danny questioned, the alcohol in his system causing him to boom unwillingly.

Mindy nodded. "Meanwhile, I still can't seem to get in. I don't know what else I have to do." She collapsed her elbows and resumed her laying down position. She could hear Danny shift a little closer.

"Min, you know that organization is pretty much a sham, right?" he approached with a much softer voice. "It's basically an old man's club –"

"They have a female on the board now!" Mindy interjected knowingly.

"Yeah, who's obviously too scared to actually make some waves there," he replied. "It's all a big joke now, an old man's club for old men and those who kiss their asses enough. I don't get why you're still wasting your time."

Mindy squinted her eyes, then turned her head in his direction. "That's rich, coming from someone who was just as eager as me to get in, once upon a time."

Danny shrugged. "Yeah, but then I saw how they treated you like crap. I don't want to be a part of that."

Her mouth clamped shut as her heart swelled at the unexpected camaraderie. He never mentioned that she was the reason for him losing interest. The idea sobered her just a little.

"That's sweet, Danny."

"I know," he replied with a smirk. Mindy was too touched to feel indignant by his uncalled for cockiness, giggling lightly. She felt his hand pat her ankle and remain there as his thumb grazed any expanse of skin it could reach. A jolt of electricity coursed through her body at his innocent touch. "You're a far better surgeon than Vasser. You're a far better surgeon than most of us."

"Even you?" she challenged.

"At times, yes," he confessed, still rubbing her ankle with a lazy smile.

Mindy grinned, then shook her head as much as her position would allow. "You _must_ be drunk."

"Well, I did get involved in a shots-off with Beverly and Jere."

"Did you win or lose?"

"Both, I think."

The two laughed louder than necessary, and the feeling felt wonderful compared to her earlier frustration. After their guffawing subsided, Danny asked, "So you'll rejoin the party then? You're the one who insisted on a Christmas shindig."

"It's not a shindig; it's a gathering of minds, liquor, and candy," Mindy corrected, trying not to hum at the sensation of Danny touching her ankle mindlessly. "And to be honest, my shoes are making it difficult for me to be mobile."

"Okay…then take them off."

"Ewww, Danny, that's classless."

"It's your apartment!"

"Not at the moment! Right now, it's a venue."

He shook his head. "You're being ridiculous. Just take the damn shoes off."

"I would if I could!" Mindy squeaked. "But I'm, like, glued to this floor and the mechanics of the buckles are way too complicated for me at the moment. Just leave me be and enjoy the party."

Danny sighed, then scooted until he was sitting directly in front of her. "I'll help you get them off, then we're going to find you some slippers."

She wanted to argue, but Danny was already kneeling and placing one of her feet into his lap. He lifted her foot closer for inspection. "The buckles aren't that difficult, Min, but I will get them undone for you. Just relax."

He placed it back in his lap and immediately got to work. The heat of his thighs just underneath her heel began to cloud her mind almost as much as the alcohol. Danny's fingers were impressively nimble, getting the high-heeled shoe undone within a few seconds. He lifted her legs by the calf, then slipped it off careful. As he replaced her leg onto his lap, his fingertips brushed her calf again and an involuntary moan reverberated in her throat. Before she had a chance to feel mortified by it, Danny looked up.

"Something the matter?" he asked, his tone almost unbearably low. His voice and the alcohol in her system erased any desire to be discreet.

"You can't touch my calf like that, Danny," she warned softly.

"Why not?" A certain spark in his eye spoke volumes. He knew what the underlying issue was, and it didn't deter him at all. Danny just wanted her to say it out loud. She confessed.

"That's a major erogenous zone of mine, if you must know," she admitted, her intended haughtiness coming out much breathier than she want it to. "So just…tread lightly."

There was a pregnant silence between them as he stared into her eyes. Mindy wanted to look away, but she couldn't. It was almost like she was wordlessly daring him, but she wasn't positive as to what she was daring him to do.

Without a word, he replaced the bare foot in his lap and grabbed the other one. He worked on the buckles of the second shoe silently, which put a sobering fear in Mindy's heart. Maybe she had revealed too much? Thank goodness they were both drunk. She was notoriously loose-tongued after a few drinks.

After the shoe was unbuckled, he spoke. "I would have never guessed your calves were a hot spot." He slipped the shoe of slowly. "Have I ever told you that I have a thing for nice feet?"

_Uh, fuck no you haven't_, she thought. Due to her mouth becoming increasingly dry, she simply shook her head. He continued. "I remember the last time I had to help you take your shoe off, when you stumbled at the office and twisted your ankle. I remember thinking – even as your ankle began to swell – that you had really pretty feet."

Apparently, he was very loose-lipped after a few shots as well. "Really?"

He nodded. "I can tell you take really good care of them, which is something I can appreciate." He was still holding on to her feet, but now he was trailing two fingers up her calves slowly.

Mindy's breathing became heavier. "Danny, your fingers."

"I should stop, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to?"

She knew she should say yes. "I mean...it's Christmas…"

They both broke out into laughter as he brought her ankle closer to his mouth. "That it is, Min." He placed a tiny kiss there, and her laugh turned into a gasp. A pulsating stir originated in her belly and caused her to clamp her thighs together on instinct. As her legs squirmed, she could feel the telltale hardness of his arousal right at her heel. The pulsating feeling grew.

"Danny, what are we doing?"

"Nothing that I'm not willing to stop," he assured her before placing another, wetter kiss just an inch higher. "But pretending not to want you gets exhausting, even when I'm at my best."

And that was it. That admission of want alone managed to pry her thighs open just a fraction, seemingly all on its own. "It _is_ exhausting, Danny"

"For you, too?"

Mindy bit her lip and nodded. His fingertips rubbed higher against her calf, all the way to the back of her knee. She hissed as she felt a dampness begin to seep from her pussy until it reached the lined lace of her panties. The gap between her thighs widened. "I'm super exhausted."

At that, his kisses grew increasingly wet as he trailed them up her leg. "You look amazing in that dress, Min."

There was a second when she couldn't even remember what dress she was wearing. Then, as she trailed her hands down her front, she found the bow cinched at her side. It reminded her that she was wearing the emerald green wrap dress she had purchased for the occasion. "You like it?"

He was running the tip of his tongue towards the side of her knee and her legs were now wide open. "Yeah. But that damned bow…do you have any idea what it does to me, knowing that a simple tug of that thing would allow me to see all of you? Even if you're covered by sexy lingerie, that's incredible to me." Danny was now mumbling into her thighs, his teeth occasionally grazing her skin. He pushed her dress higher on her thighs until it rested at the top of her hips. The juxtaposition of the cool air hitting her soaked lingerie and his hot breath against the crease of her legs drove her wonderfully insane. She moaned incoherently at the feel of him dragging his wet tongue across the inside of her thighs, then latching his mouth on the wet spot on her panties until she could feel his nose pressed against her throbbing clit.

"Danny, rip the fucking panties off," she commanded in a rush. He growled, then lifted himself off of her just enough to be able to hook his fingers around the edge of the undergarment.

"You'd kill me if I actually ripped these," he said as he dragged them down her legs. The unencumbered wetness between her legs began to coat the inside of her thighs. She wanted to debate his assumption, but any attempt ceased in her throat at the sight of the offensive lace sailing into the air behind him and his head dipping to her pounding cunt. He immediately got to work lapping up the sticky moisture while his hands gripped her ribcage.

"Holy shit," Mindy breathed. His licks occasionally switched to kisses, giving her the benefit of his eager tongue and his thick lips. She needed so much more. "Danny. I- unngh – please –"

Her begging was graciously halted by the flat of his tongue laving her folds until he reached the apex of her most sensitive nerves, taking the clit into his mouth with an unrelenting suck of his lips. She cried out unabashedly.

"FUUUUUUUUUUCK!" she yelled, her voice surely reaching beyond the confines of her bedroom. Her loud moans momentarily dissolved into breathy giggles, delirious with happiness at them finally reaching this point.

He released her with an audible "pop" of his lips. "Babe, they'll hear you."

"This is **my** apartment," she replied with a breathy finality. "They can leave if they don't like it."

He rewarded her bravery with a hard flick of his tongue against her button of nerves as he inserted one finger into her flooded heat…then another…then an ambitious third. He slowly dragged them out just to the fingertips, then sank them back inside. Mindy's back arched at the thrilling invasion as she grabbed her clothed breasts. Her moans and pants commingled, but not loud enough for her to miss the sound of his pants unzipping swiftly. She gathered her remaining strength and propped herself upward in order to see one hand pumping digits diligently into her while the other worked to free his engorged cock from its restraints. The feel of his moaning quaking her folds, her dripping on his fingers, and the beet red head of his dick weeping at the self-imposed tug of his shaft worked together to shatter her.

"Fuck, I'm coming!" she warned, falling back to the ground and pinching her pebbled nipples through the fabric of her dress. "Danny…Danny!...fuhh-huuuunggh!" She clenched around his hand with a final arch of her back and a bruising grip of her chest, allowing the waves of completion to wash over her body until her toes curled almost painfully. Danny lifted his head to watch her orgasm play out, pumping himself even faster.

The sight encouraged Mindy to collect herself as quickly as possible, sitting up until her lips crashed against his. The salty taste of her on his lips mingled with the essence of tequila that was already present. It was dirty. It was intimate. It made her want to usher in his pleasure in a way that was as unequivocally vital to her as it was to him. Kissing him enthusiastically, she pulled them both up to their feet and made short work of the bow on her hip, untangling it within seconds before shrugging the opened dress off of her shoulders. She detached her lips from his in order to run her tongue down the column of his throat. While his hands worked on the hooks of her bra, she unbuttoned his jeans and pushed the pants and boxers down past his hips. The sound of his liberated rock hard erection slapping her stomach was nearly too much.

Mindy felt the last hook of the bra unhinge and the cool air indicating that her back was entire exposed. Looking up, the feral need in his eyes made her instantly sink to her knees. She grabbed a hold of him and wrapped her lips around the bell end of his cock, licking happily. With little preamble, she began to push her lips further down his shaft, taking him deeper into her willing mouth.

"Shiiiiiiit, Min," he sighed gruffly. His guttural moans spurned her efforts even further as she sucked him hungrily. Her bra still dangled from her shoulders, which would normally bother her, but the feeling of his thick rod pushing against the inside of her cheek awoke a fresh vigor in her that far surpassed minor annoyances. She looked up to see his head thrown back in ecstasy. Her free hand pushed the hem of his shirt upward as far as she could reach. He took the hint, snapping out of his reverie to quickly discard the clothing. Mindy moaned around him, thoroughly pleased by the sight of his toned chest. With the both of them naked, she felt a pressing need to accelerate matters.

She grabbed both of his hands and placed them on either side of her head, giving him tacit permission to grab a hold of her and pump into her mouth as recklessly as he wished. Mindy looked up to find his mouth agape in shock. She simply winked.

"Fuhhh," he blurted as he began to fuck her gorgeous mouth excitedly. He managed a shallow number of pumps before pulling out entirely. "Despite my fantasies," he began to explain between pants before yanking her to feet and grabbing handfuls of her ass, "I've gotta fuck you." He shoved his tongue past her deliciously worn out lips, her hands weaving through his hair desperately. A few seconds later he pulled back just far enough to mutter against her lips, "Condom or birth control?"

"On the pill," she whispered, holding onto the back of his neck.

"Good." He reached between them and finally tugged away the bra. Then, he lifted her onto the dresser on the opposite side of the closet and stood readily between her legs. Without further discussion, he positioned his leaking cock at her entrance and slid smoothly into her gushing pussy.

The sensation rendered her positively breathless.

She grabbed both sides of Danny's face and connected her baffled gaze with his, her mouth wide open as he pounded into her. The sound of the furniture hitting the wall faded into the background of their wet copulation.

"Does that feel good, baby?" Danny asked, thrusting into her deeply, his voice absolutely hoarse.

"Fuck…Danny," Mindy managed between breaths. "Fuck me harder!"

He obliged, pulling her to the very edge of the dresser as he pushed into her at top speed, the sound of their sweaty skin slapping together. She clung to his shoulders, tipped her head back, and screamed with a kind of pleasure that was sure to be detected by her forgotten guests.

At that, Danny released a carnal moan as he came with a shuddering force.

With a few reflexive thrusts, he finally stilled before slumping against her frame. They held each other silently as he dropped reverent kisses on her shoulder. The welcomed soreness between Mindy's legs paled in comparison to the soaring joy in her heart. Dirty, uninhibited sex with Danny Castellano. This was worlds better than the Tiffany earrings she had gifted herself.

"How necessary is it for you to return to the party?" Danny asked as he finally pulled out of her, entirely spent.

"Well, I'm already an awful host," Mindy answered with a giddy laugh. "I can ask Morgan to see everyone out."

Danny smiled, then leaned in to kiss her gently. "I'm going to clean off your bed so you can get under the sheets."

"You're staying, right?" she asked, worried that he still planned to return to his place.

To her relief, he nodded assuredly. "First, I'm going to grab some more water from your emergency stash. Do you want me to get anything else?"

Mindy thought for a second, then replied with a smile, "Candy. Bring the bucket."

"You got it." He gave her a final kiss before exiting the closet stark naked. She could hear him working on decluttering her bed as she leaned her head back in total satisfaction. Out of sheer amusement, she continued to look for Lady Nordstrom. When she still couldn't find her, Mindy decided it was for the best. After all, she always had Danny.

* * *

**A/N: Funny story: I do not write smut.**

**But Ikie (Inkasaurus on Twitter) campaigned so passionately that I decided to give it a try. So I combined three of her many prompts (One included Mindy throwing another Christmas party, another involved drunk sex, and a third featuring Mindy lying on the floor in sadness while Danny comforts her). This was the final product.**

**I hope you liked it, Ikie! **


End file.
